


American hetalia X

by orphan_account



Category: American History X (1998), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Neo Nazi, Other, Prison, racial matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a story between two brothers who become involved in the neo-Nazi movement. gilbert and Lutz.<br/>Lutz is the older brother and he is the whole world to Gilbert. <br/>But Lutz does some bad stuff , stuff like being in prison for three years for voluntary manslaughter. but then he changes his beliefs and tries to Prevent his younger brother from going down the same path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American hetalia X

American history X

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

hetalia style By: Ccw

with Lutz Beilschmidt as the older brother

Gilbert Beilschmidt as the younger brother

Feliciana Vargas as the girlfriend

This is just an alertnate universe for hetalia, based off of the movie "Americaan history X" i do not own any of this. And there will be racial slurs and racism along with alot of other stuff, read at our own risk.

-'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gilberts eyes open slowly, they are a dull red in the moonlight.

he is laying on his bed, the young mans breath is soft and shallow. there is a dog barking from a few houses away. the 14 year old boy hears a loud moan from the next room.

\-------------

Outside a shook up vehicle dove through a puddle, 2Pac was playing in side the vehicle. three men talked softly. but mostly just listed to the music. The road was wet from a rain that happened a few days earlier,a few leafs on the dark, moist asphalt.

A street light flickers, and a black truck sits in the drive way. it was Lutz's black truck, 2Pac's rapping builds, the vehicle with tinted window drives by, going slolwy as it goes down the residentual street. It soon nears the black truck in the driveway and halts a slow stop. the music is turned off and two males, with darker skin walk out of the vehicle and the black truck, they both have ski masks on..... the third male was left sitting in the drivers seat, he was the get away driver. he was also wearing a ski mask, the man lifted a joint to his mouth and inhaled slowly. he had white hands.

``````````````````

The Teen laying on the bed heard another loud moan, the moan sounded like the woman was saying his brothers name. Gilbert frowned, he usally couldnt sleep when his brother and girlfriend had sex.... The woman was just so god dang loud.

gilbert then leaned up and looked at the digital clock, it read " 3:07". gil frowned and then he yanwned. his arms stretching out. He got up and looked around his room. a faint grunt could be heard from his brother and the bed started to shake more. Around gilberts room was a few trophys. and a photo of him and his teammates in basketball. he was one of the only white players.

Gilbert didnt think much, but he saw a peek of light beyond his blinds. he walked over and sneaked a look outside. He saw two men trying to get into his eldest brothers truck.

"holy shit "

gilbert runs out of his room and into his brother's room. the door was like his own.... and he barged into the room. a look of surprise on his face.

\----

in Luts's bedroom there was an american flag over his bed, he had a small closet and a cabneint by the door.

Lutz had wild blonde hair, a scar on his face. The large male had a swasticka on the right part of his chest, his body was nicley built with a few scars added for itimidation. On top of him was his Barely legal girlfriend, Feliciana. This woman had a black rose tattoo on her shoulder, her brown hair kind of messy from all of the foreplay. Gilbert watched her move her hips in awe, but then gil ran to his brother.

" Lutz!" he whispered softly. The man being adressed didnt open his eyes... So gilbert walked over and shook his brother slightly. Lutz's eyes opened, his hand went from Feliciana's hips to Gilberts arm.

" what?" Lutz asked in a controlled voice.

Feliciana stopped moving and she looked at gilbert. " fucking pervert..." she whispered slipping off of lutz and going under the covers. Lutz pulled his pants back up slightly.

" there.....there's two black guys breaking into your truck" Gilbert uttered.

Lutz, muscular and tattooed got out of bed and quickly put on a shirt by the bed. he reaches under the mattress and grabs a wapon, a semi-automatic pistol. Then he grabs a hat off of the night stand and slips it on his head. HIs girlfriend staying under the covers as she tried to striaghten out her hair a bit.

" how long have they been out there?" Lutz asked

" Not long" gilbert repliyed with a small smile, he liked to see his big brother in action.

the girl on the bed leaned up more, her hand pushing up the blankets so her breats werent exposed.

"who? " she asked in a low voice

Lutz looks towards the door, " nobody, relax. "he answered to her. the male with the gun checks the cartridge, there are no shells.

Feliciana was getting even more nervous, she bit her lip.

" who's out there, baby?" the woman whimpered in a concered hype. Lutz made a small 'tch' with his mouth and then he looked towards her again.

" Not right now , honey. Please." Lutz muttered to the female as he looked towards his younger brother.

" how many are out there?"

gilbert looked at his older brother, the younger man giving a deep breath.

" i think two" he whispered

Lutz then grabbed his boots and reched into the boot and grabbed a seven clip cartiridge. and fisted it into the gun.

" are they strapped?" lutz asked with a small blink.

gilbert raised an eyebrow " huh?"

Lutz let out an angry breath. " does he have a fucking weapon?". the man snapped.Gilbert gave a small flinch " i dont know" he whispered.

Lutz nodded and then he pushed gilbert to the bed, then he loked at them with a stern look.

" stay the fuck here" he growled.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 


End file.
